naristalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ter Dahr
Ter Dahr (sometimes called Lesser Divines or Min'der by elves) are the most powerful of fiends and shades, said to be created by Vitis and Mortis themselves. Ter Dahr means "child of the divines" in the Ancient tongue. Usually mortals look upon the Ter Dahr as evil or forms punishment, while others uncommonly worship them as dieties. They usually have their own preference of manifestation, whether it be a man, child, animal, or inanimate object. The Ter Dahr created by Vitis are called Baht Shades, while the ones created by Mortis are Baht Fiends. The only exception is Jlahgixiof, who was created by both Vitis and Mortis. Each Baht Shade have their own realm in Janasara, while each Baht Fiend has their own realm in Zamasara. List of Baht Shades * Leohofno, the Sovereign * Risihr, the Guardian * Jiosei, the Peacekeeper * Xollahel, the Champion * Befoh, the Pious * Rolhim, the Shadow * Niosebil, the Master * Bahnil, the Beast * Leani, the Guide * Jalahnoh, the Innocent * Rahjfegon, the Diplomat * Ika'aof, the Scales List of Baht Fiends * Majil, Essence of Superiority * Ploahh, Essence of the Mind * Morhimm, Essence of Despair * Mfi'ij, Essence of Dreams * Xiommof, Essence of Obedience * Riseamahe, Essence of Life * Ta'ahfi, Essence of Deception * La'ahh, Essence of Destruction * Msebigil, Essence of Deviance * Seafje, Essence of Guilt * Xiahfi, Essence of Repulsion * Ralimm, Essence of Speech Baht Shades These were the sons and daughters of Vitis, created from his own soul. They each have a realm or multiple realms in Janasara. Even though they can manifest as male or female, many mortals refer to them as female. Baht Shades also manifest themselves as some sort of avian creature. Leohofno Leohofno is the ruler of Janasara and all the other baht shades and normal shades. His name means "royalty" in Ancient. He is often depicted as a giant feral dragon with angelic wings. He and Majil were the ones that rallied the others Ter Dahr into rebelling against the Divines. Even though he led the others to their doom, his reign still stays true, as the majority of the shades still looked up to him. Risihr Risihr is a diety of protection, selflessness, and all forms of physical defense. His name means "defender" in Ancient. Called the Guardian, Risihr is the protector of Janasara. His mortal depiction is a falcon. Risihr was the one of the many that stayed at Leohofno's side during the Ahaltin war, as others fled at the sight of Jlahgixiof. His primary concern is the safety of the Sovereign (Leohofno) and the shades that swore fealty to him. Soldiers commonly pray to Risihr with their shields held up to the sky. Jiosei Jiosei is a diety that puts tranquility and inner peace above all else, creating a positive mental aura for those that pray to her. Her name means "peace" in Ancient. She is often depicted as a dove. Jiosei was one of the few that commended Jlahgixiof for ending the Ahaltin war, bring a moment of peace in her eyes. She despises war and conflict. Despite her gentle nature, she will not intervene when one prays to her to aid them in a conflict, as she does not take sides; even if she wanted to, it would be out of her jurisdiction. Xollahel Xollahel is a diety of sport, competition, and a glorious death. His name means "warrior" in Ancient. He is always hosting games for mortals to compete in, whether they want to or not. He is depicted as a raven. Xollahel is one that revelled in the Ahaltin war, as he saw it as a brotherly competition between the divines Vitis and Mortis and their "handiwork". He doesn't like magic of any kind, as he sees a battle or war being won by the skills of strength alone and sees using magic as "cheating and dishonorable". He is mostly worshipped by gladiators and warriors that put their lives on the line. Befoh Befoh is a diety of spiritual enlightenment and holy worship. His name means "priesthood" in Ancient. He dislikes heresy and disbelief, along with fiends and baht fiends. He is depicted as a phoenix. He gains power by the belief of living after death, which is why there are undead in the world. Certain priests worship him, believing they can achieve enlightenment after death. Rolhim Rolhim is a diety of shadows and all things misunderstood. His name means "darkness" in Ancient. He keeps himself hidden in the shadows. He is often depicted as an obscured bat. He is often worshipped by assassins, thieves, and the like, since he grants them the power to become much more stealthy and quiet. He never comes in direct contact with mortals. He cares not for warriors or the recklessness that warriors can possess. In fact, he favors the more stealthy opponent in a battle, even if the warrior is honorable. Niosebil Niosebil is a diety of learning, mastery and memory. His name means "teacher" in Ancient. He is depicted as an eagle. He is worshipped by varying scholars and students. He is one of the most helpful of the Baht Shades. He is widely worshipped by mages, due to magic being of a learning subject. However, he also helps maleficarum. With this in mind, he can also be one of the most dangerous. Banhil Banhil is a diety of animalism and survival. Her name means "hunter" in Ancient. She is believed to be the creator of the beast races, thus her title is the Beast. Her depiction is a vulture. Banhil is seen as a diety by almost all beast races, but as an abomination by humans and elves. Banhil is also associated with hunters and scavengers. She loves a good hunt and always supports hunters. People that pray to her, are granted that their prey is ten times as succulent and satisfying. Leani Leani is a diety of direction, location, and leadership. Her name means "path" in Ancient. She aids travellers and maze runners. Her depiction is a hawk. Though she is the diety of guidance, she doesn't simply point the way, as she sees that as being lazy and not worthy of travelling. However she does make the road safer for those that pray to her. Jalahnoh Jalahnoh is a diety of purity, chastity and prevention of corruption. His name means "purity" in Ancient. His depiction is a pigeon. Jalahnoh dislikes crime and evil. He has a special hatred for thieves due to their deceptive nature. However, he tolerates warriors because of their strong hearts. Rahjfegon Rahjfegon is a diety of subtly and negotiation, creating treaties for mortals that are feuding. His name means "diplomat" in Ancient. His depiction is an owl. Rahjfegon was speculated to be brother to Jiosei due to his affinity to keeping the peace. However, this has yet to be confirmed nor denied. He also has an affinity to Ralimm, competing with him in bending the minds of mortals. However, Rahjfegon bends their minds for the better, while Ralimm does it for his own gain. Ika'aof Ika'aof is a diety of balance, creating a state of equilibrium. Her name means "equality" in Ancient. Her depiction is a swan. Ika'aof was tasked with keeping watch over the realm of Gahram. However her connection with the mortal plane dwindled greatly, as she slowly lost power to keep the balance in the world. Baht Fiends These were the sons and daughters of Mortis, created from his own soul. They each have a realm or multiple realms in Zamasara. Even though they can manifest as male or female, many mortals refer to them as male. Majil Majil is a diety that rules of all the other baht fiends and normal fiends. Her name means "queen" in Ancient. Her depiction is usually a woman with a majestic cloak. She and Leohofno were the ones that rallied the others Ter Dahr into rebelling against the Divines. Many of the fiends wanted to turn their backs on Majil. However, she struck fear into their cores, making them stand by her. Ploahh Ploahh is a diety of memory and preserving knowledge and information. His name means "mind" in Ancient. His depiction is a giant book. Unlike his shade counterpart, Niosebil, Ploahh has forbidden knowledge and much dangerous knowledge in his realm. He is greatly worshiped by maleficar, necromancers and witches for his forbidden knowledge. Morhimm Morhimm is a diety of sadness, depression and negativity. His name means "despair" in Ancient. His depiction is a squid of numerous tentacles. Morhimm is usually associated with death. Some even pray to him, while committing suicide, hoping for a quick painless death. He also gains power by plaguing mortals with sorrow and anxiety. Mfi'ij Mfi'ij is a diety of dreams and nightmares, at times controlling them to his will. His name means "sleep" in Ancient. His depiction is a naked woman with long sleeves and small horns. Mfi'ij is an interesting baht fiend. He is at times seen as benevolent, while other times manevolent. Even though his mortal depiction is a woman, his mortal contact is as a male. Others just depict him as genderless to avoid confusion. He can easily enter a dream and twist it according to what the dreamer is dreaming. Xiommof Xiommof is a diety of slavery and domination over others, making other souls cater to her whim while they are in her domain. Her name means "vassal" in Ancient. She is depicted as a man in chains and a dog almost as big as the man. Upon speculation, many mortals think that Xiommof is the man in chains. However, Xiommof is actually the dog. The man in chains, named Vurus, is her slave. Slavers would pray to her in hope that their slaves, servants, and/or workers will perform better. Riseamahe Riseamahe is a diety of living creatures and enemy of the undead and those that wish to stop the living of others. His name means "light" in Ancient. His depiction is a man of many sashes. Riseamahe is one of the few benevolent baht fiends. He dispises vampires and necromancers and is always ready to reward those that cleanse an area filled with vampires, undead and the like. Priests would often pray to him in halls of the deceased, believing that he would help them find peace in death and wouldn't come back as undead. Ta'ahfi Ta'ahfi is a diety of lies, orbweaving. his name means "crime" in Ancient. His depiction is a young boy with a black or red rose, depending on how mortals see his manifestation. Ta'ahfi is one of the weakest baht fiends. He has influenced nearly every, if not all mortals. He is the cause of all lies, from little white lies, to grand schemes. He is thought to be the younger brother of Msebigil due to their similar concepts. La'ahh La'ahh is a diety of war, conquering and revolution. His name means "desolation". His depiction is a corrupted minotaur. La'ahh is one of the causes behind the many wars that happened in Naris. Humans look up to him, however, because they see him as the one that saved them from the tyranny of the Highscales and guided them to Kenras. Msebigil Msebigil is a diety of war and manipulation, easily coming upon the mortal plane when she senses conspiracy or future fighting. Her name means "plot" in Ancient. Her depiction is a woman with a huge blade pierced straight through her and arrows in her back. Msebigil is one of the most powerful Baht Fiends compared to her "little brother". She was the main antagonist in Tales of Naris: Arcane Conspiracy, and again in Tales of Naris III: Alliance. She is thought to be the older sister of Ta'ahfi due to their similar concepts Seafje Seafje is a diety of condemnation and wrongdoing. Her name means "guilty" in Ancient. Her depiction is a girl with a skull in her hand. Seafje is one of the few to dislike another Baht Fiend. She dislikes both Msebigil and Ta'afi for their deception. She is the cause of someone's guilt and stress when doing something wrong. Xiahfi Xiahfi is a diety of sickness, disease and disgust. His name means "vile" in Ancient. His depiction is a huge spider filled with many bugs. He takes joy in gaining power by being worshipped by "ugly" mortals and creatures. He is also worshipped by certain higher vampires. He has a fondness for "ugly" acts as well, such as cannibalism and torture. Ralimm Ralimm is a diety of expression, encouragement (or discouragement) and persuasion. His name means "duress" in Ancient. His depiction is a faceless man in a long robe, only his hands being exposed. He loves debauchery and hates boredom. He praises people that can bargain well. Bards and minstrels pray to him for good luck. Jlahgixiof Jlahgixiof, the Sealed Ancient is neither a Baht Fiend nor a Baht Shade. It is classified as a Ter Mahpfaht, meaning "sibling of the Divines", created by Vitis and Mortis. Its own name means "Primordial" in Ancient. It is depicted as a giant pterodactyl.